New Year's Eve
by HelloI'mOz
Summary: "The one night where anything's possible." (I felt guilty about not updating anything in forever so here's a one shot)


Nico sighed, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

It was his 12th New Year without his sister, but that didn't make it any easier. He still missed her a lot. She used to love the changing of the year because it was a fresh start. A clean slate.

Nico hadn't been able to appreciate it since she died. He always got a wave of sadness and overwhelming nostalgia. It was almost painful. His friends would always try to drag him out somewhere for it, but he never fully enjoyed himself.

This year they were making him go to a party for Jason's girlfriend. Jason was his smothering cousin who was always trying to make everyone 100% satisfied. Nico loved him, but he always annoyed Nico to no end. Jason liked to remind Nico that he wasn't a misfit! even though that was a complete and total lie.

Upon opening the door all hopes that this year would be different evaded Nico. The place had blinding strobe lights that hurt the Italian's eyes. It smelled of alcohol, which made Nico immediately nauseous. He tried to find anyone he recognized but was quickly swept off into the crowd, no longer able to see much.

He was grabbed by a blond man who had sparkling blue eyes and two beer bottles. He handed one to Nico and started talking before the brown-eyed boy could object.

"Hey, I'm Will! What's your name?" he asked politely. Nico stared warily at the blond, not completely sure if he should answer.

"Nico," he said, deciding that it couldn't hurt.

"Cool! That sounds European, am I right?" Will said, giving Nico a blinding smile and failing miserably at raising his right eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's Italian," he managed to get out through his giggles because Will looked like an absolutely idiot. Noticing this Will seemed to smile even brighter.

"Oh, is that so? I have myself a sexy italian boy over here, hm? Lucky me," the blond said with a wink. Nico lost it right there, bursting out laughing. This man was obviously drunk and maybe it was sort of mean to laugh, but dam, it was hilarious.

"Yes you do. A single one as well," Nico attempted to flirt back, winking and probably looking just as drunk. Will laughed and put his hands around Nico's neck.

"Really? Would it be pressing my luck for him to be attracted to me?" Nico was panicking. He thought the other was just joking around while flirting but apparently Will had a genuine interest in him.

He took a deep breath and stared at the blond. He was fairly good looking. And he was sort of funny as well. Maybe kissing a random stranger wouldn't be too bad, right? Isn't that how Jason met Piper?

"Um, actually, no. I think you might have a shot with this sexy, single, and gay italian," Nico choked out. Will grinned a little and leaned in. The black-haired-man closed his eyes, feeling Will's breath on his cheek.

"Relax, I won't kiss you yet. So, may I have this dance?" Will whispered, his eyes reflecting Nico's startled expression.

"Uh, sure," was the response given.

Then Nico was pulled off even farther into the crowd and forced to dance to some loud and annoying techno beat. But for some reason that was a complete mystery to him he didn't absolutely hate it. The only time the annoying-ness of his situation got to him was when some other guy decided that he would cut in on the two. He was some random brunette who seemed to have taken an interest to Will. Nico found himself practically growling as he "accidentally" shoved the man away.

"Woah, vicious much?" Will teased playfully but Nico only snorted a little and continued to dance. The blond shrugged it off and followed the other man's lead.

The techno music stopped blaring and everyone stopped for a moment, wondering what had happened. Nico really hoped that the party wasn't over yet, seeing as how much fun he was having. Something about this year was just... different.

"So, I see everyone is enjoying the music, huh? Well, I'm sorry to stop that but I think it's time to slow down a bit," a slightly familiar voice announced over the loud-speaker. Nico could just barely placed it as his cousin's flirty best friend, Leo, before a soft and slow song started playing. He started walking away before Will grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a... nervous grin. Will so far had only radiated confidence so for him to look this... sheepish was strange.

"Um, may I possibly have this dance?" he asked the italian. Nico nodded and a grin slipped on his face. He couldn't even say that the grin was completely unintentional. He knew he was grinning and liked it. He wanted to grin- which was quite unusual in itself- at this random stranger who he had only just met.

"Yes you may," Nico said, appearing to radiate all the confidence that had escaped Will. He then placed his hands on the taller boy's hips and felt a little something stir in his stomach. It wasn't necessarily unpleasant, but it wasn't the most amazing feeling either. It was that feeling you got when the car hit a pothole and dipped suddenly, except slightly amplified. Will's tan hands settled on Nico's shoulders, only making the feeling stronger.

They swayed together. It was only a dance but it felt like more. It felt like they were suddenly connected; Like they were one. It was amazing and Nico basked in the smile that Will kept on his face. So what if both of them were a little drunk? So what if they would most likely never see each other again after tonight? It was the night where anything was possible, where one could maybe even find their true lo-

Wait, no.

No, Nico hadn't found anything. He was drunk. Why the hell did he get so drunk? How drunk even was he? There should be a scale for that. There probably was. And on the bottom there was "drunk enough to know you're drunk and so you walk home". On the top was "drunk enough to say a random stranger was your true love". Yes, it was the alcohol.

Nico didn't believe in love at first sight. He didn't believe one could fall in love after only a day, much less a night. Maybe one could feel an attraction to someone that would lead to love but love doesn't come that quickly. Nico didn't believe in that.

But Bianca did.

She believed that absolutely anything was possible on New Year's Eve. That's why she made such a big fuss over it, because it was everyone's last shot at a good year. Bianca's mission every New Year's Eve was for Nico to be happy. And she always succeeded until the year she died. Then every year he was miserable because she wasn't there to make the year a good one.

Nico didn't have enough faith in anything for it to be a good year without her. Bianca believed in the goodness of others. She believed in possibilities. Bianca believed in a greater force somewhere (but she believed the Christians were wrong simply for hating people who weren't heterosexual). She believed in love at first sight.

And as Nico stared at the tan man opposite from him a little voice inside his head couldn't help but scream that maybe she was right.

The song ended a few moments later, leaving the two boys standing awkwardly as another techno tune started. They agreed on shuffling off to the side somewhere and getting something to drink. Nico could just feel that he was going to do something stupid and decided that the more alcohol he drank, the more likely his excuse was the he was drunk would work.

They talked together for about an hour before something started being chanted. They looked up, startled. It took all of a millisecond to understand what everyone was so enthusiastically cheering.

_10_

_9_

_8_

Will's eyes met Nico's as the taller one started shouting along.

_7_

_6_

_5_

Nico started mouthing the words as well, not sure if he was actually making any noise.

_4_

_3_

_2_

Nico made a sudden lunge towards Will, knocking both of them off the couch they were sitting on together.

_1_

The italian pressed his lips to Will's forcefully. Will closed his eyes immediately and responded positively with a soft surprised noise before kissing back. The two weren't kissing with tongue or anything, but the kiss felt quite intimate.

Normally Nico couldn't see what was so romantic about a kiss. Really, it was just two pairs of lips pressing together. But this time it felt so much more special. It didn't feel like fireworks were set off anywhere- even thought they ironically were due to the sudden changing of years- but something about it just seemed... special. It just felt whole and right.

They parted at 12:01am on January 1st, 2015. Nico blushed, realizing this was the stupid thing he predicted he would do. Now it was time for the excuse.

"I'm sorry, I'm just dr-"

"I swear to all the deities out there Nico if you say you only did it because you were drunk I am going to storm away and leave you to drive yourself home," Will said sternly, leaving Nico flabbergasted.

"But I wa-"

"No you weren't. You know that just as well as I do. You are only a little tipsy, don't you dare say anything else." Nico blushed heavily, just about to protest one more time before Will lifted his face up to Nico's. Suddenly they were kissing again.

Nico got the same exact feeling and was glad that Will decided to shut him up. He knew how suggestive their pose probably was, seeing as he knocked Will over earlier and now Nico was lying on top of him with one leg in between Will's, but he didn't really mind. At least, he didn't mind until a certain idiot kicked his butt. Literally.

Nico turned around, growling and ready to attack whoever disturbed them before flushing. Standing there above him were all of the people he came to the party with plus the rest of his friends and... acquaintances.

"So, we leave you alone for one not and you become a flirt, huh?" Percy teased. Nico glared at his cousin.

"Maybe it's a good thing we don't leave you alone at these parties. You'll be breaking hearts left and right if we don't keep an eye on you!" Hazel, Nico's half-sister, jumped in. The italian groaned, getting off of Will.

"What do you guys want?" he asked, hiding his face in his hands. Will was looking terrified and cowering ("Shivering!" he would later protest. "It was cold in there!") behind Nico.

"We came to get you because usually at this point you'd be whining about wanting to leave since it's midnight," Jason said with a slight smirk, "but apparently this year you've decided to have a little fun." Nico turned his glare over to his cousin before shrugging.

"Whatever. You guys can leave if you want. I think I'll stay a little longer," Nico couldn't help but shoot a look at Will then, who grinned back at him. Yes, staying a little longer couldn't hurt.

"Alright, use protection!" was the last thing said before Nico's embarrassing group of friends left.

"I would ask who they were but I don't really want to know right now. Now come back over here so we can get back to kissing!" Will said before toppling back on top of Nico. The boy on the bottom **(AN: I can't)** smiled and craned his head upwards, their lips meeting, basking in the feeling. Maybe he and Will might talk a little over the new year. Maybe they'd have a relationship. Maybe they'd fall in love. Maybe they'd have a few more exciting adventures.

Who knows? Maybe anything really is possible on New Year's Eve.


End file.
